Question: What is the positive difference between $\frac{6^2 + 6^2}{6}$ and $\frac{6^2 \times 6^2}{6}$?
Explanation: We have $\frac{6^2 + 6^2}{6} = \frac{6^2}{6} + \frac{6^2}{6} = 6 + 6 = 12$ and $\frac{6^2 \times 6^2}{6} = \frac{6^2}{6}\times 6^2 = 6\times 6^2 = 6\times 36 = 216$, so the positive difference between the two is $216 - 12 = \boxed{204}$.